Amor, ou Simplesmente, Luxúria?
by Yuki-Yasha Higurashi
Summary: Eis o desafio de Higurashi Kagome e Sesshoumaru. Desapropriada para menores de 18 por conter cenas fortes.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor ou Simplesmente Luxúria?**

_Eis o desafio de Higurashi Kagome e Sesshoumaru_

Inu-Yasha e seu grupo pararam em uma floresta onde sentiam a presença maligna de Naraku, mas não sabiam onde exatamente encontrá-la. Era uma grande e densa floresta, cortada por um rio, local onde eles se instalaram.

Dias se passaram e a presença da jóia era cada vez mais forte. Mas Naraku que é bom, nada. Onde ele poderia estar?

Numa certa tarde, Kagome estranhou a repentina saída de Inu-Yasha e pôs-se a segui-lo.

Ela ganhou uma razoável distância para com ele, e, consequentemente, perdeu-se do hanyou. Mas não demorou muito para achá-lo novamente. E com ele, um choque. A surpresa tomou-lhe por completo e seus membros tremiam.

Vira Inu-Yasha e kikyou juntos. Mais do que juntos, abraçados. Foi demais para a pobre colegial. Lágrimas agora transbordavam de seus olhos e não iria controlar por muito tempo os soluços que teimavam em vir. Não agüentava isso. Correu. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, seguindo o curso do rio, havia de dar para fora daquela floresta.

Correto. Depois de algum tempo a correr, Kagome chegou ao final da floresta e deparou-se com um campo aberto e umas árvores perdidas. Não ligou para a paisagem, por mais bonita que fosse. Sua garganta ardia tanto por causa do choro como das fortes tragadas de ar que puxava enquanto corria. Avançou mais até que encontrou uma colina, era pequena, mas estava em sua frente, e o rio que seguia, passava por debaixo desta, e, em seu topo, havia uma majestosa árvore, com a inclinação contrária da Torre de Pisa, o que fazia sombra na garota.

Não ligou, escorou-se na colina (que era na forma de uma hipérbole), bateu-a, espancou-a, chorando desconsoladamente. Suas pernas tremiam mais que antes e já não agüentaram o próprio peso. Kagome escorregou até sentar-se, ainda de frente para a massa de pedra. Não quis saber se sua postura estava indecente (de joelhos dobrados para o chão e as pernas abertas para a colina), só queria saber de chorar e botar tudo para fora.

O sol estava se pondo quando não tinha mais lágrimas para cair e sua garganta já não agüentava mais gritar. Até que finalmente notou que não estava sozinha. Havia alguém poderoso ali, que a observava desde a sua chegada, olhando-a com frieza e firmeza, sentado na metade da colina.

Quando virou a cabeça para o local, o viu. Era ele, lindo e imponente, Sesshoumaru, youkai completo e meio-irmão de Inu-Yasha (nota: a armadura de Sesshoumaru nessa história não tem os espinhos). Nunca imaginaria que poderia encontrá-lo ali, indiferente e olhando-a chorar suas mágoas!

- Se-Sesshoumaru...? – falou com uma voz rouca, provocada pelo choro.

-... – ele continuou a mirá-la, tamanha indiferença a envergonhou.

Ela limpou o rosto com a manga de sua roupa e levantou-se, retirando sujeiras de seu uniforme, depois o olhando com receio.

- Desculpe... Não te vi aí. – desculpou-se Kagome, ainda enxugando o rosto, sentando-se de costas para o Daí-youkai, com uma perna flexionada e a outra estirada, apoiando as mãos no chão atrás de si.

-... Foi Inu-Yasha, não foi? – perguntou ele, finalmente (nunca notaram que Sesshoumaru é curioso pacas? ;D)

Perdeu o fôlego com aquela pergunta. Abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

-... Pode se dizer que sim... Eu o vi com kikyou hoje... – mordeu os lábios depois dessa frase. As lágrimas queriam voltar – Eu... eu não sei por que ainda alimento esperanças de que algum dia eu e ele vamos ficar juntos... ou que ele pelo menos olhe para mim como olha para aquela miko... – seus olhos já estavam cristalinos e sua vista embaçada, sua voz tremia cada vez mais, na medida em que falava. – E-eu sei que a "alma" (kokoro; coração) dele foi levada quando ela morreu (Kouga quem diz isso no capítulo 465 do mangá)... mas eu n-não consigo evitar...! – Ela tapou o rosto, flexionou a outra perna e voltou a chorar.

Sesshoumaru não saiu do lugar – não sabia por que não havia ido embora quando ela chegou, mas também não tinha motivos para sair dali.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dessa vez, a púbere só parou quando não havia mais vestígios de sol no céu – a presença de alguém para ouvi-la dizer suas mágoas sem objeção a deixava mais tranqüila, e não tinha vontade de ir embora.

Mas já estava escuro e a volta estava se comprometendo, então Kagome enxugou os olhos e aproximou-se do rio para lavar o rosto.

A lua cheia no céu iluminava lindamente o local e a adolescente pôde ver seu reflexo nas límpidas águas do flúmen. _"Até que nem parece que chorei a tarde toda..."_ – pensou com um sorriso amargo.

Levantou-se, depois de enxugar o rosto com a camisa, limpou a saia e virou-se para Sesshoumaru, que estava na mesma posição de antes, só que agora a luz do luar que batia em seus belos fios prata, o deixava com um ar mais majestoso.

- Muito obrigada por me ouvir hoje, foi de grande ajuda – ela juntou as mãos à frente do corpo e fez uma pequena reverência.

Ele se levantou e saiu andando para o lado oposto de onde Kagome viera. Logo ela se dirigiu para o local de onde veio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Kagome-chan! Onde esteve??

- Kagome-sama! Estávamos quase saindo para procurá-la!

- Kagome!!! – Todos os seus amigos, exceto Inu-Yasha, estavam lá, à sua espera. Sango primeiro, Miroku depois e Shippou logo em seguida, rodeando-a, fazendo, cada um, milhares de perguntas.

- Kagome-chan, você parece abalada, o que aconteceu? – perguntou sua amiga.

- Er –

- Falando em acontecimento, você não estava com Inu-Yasha? Pois ele não voltou até agora... – falou um monge pensativo.

- Ah... – A colegial, até agora muda, abaixou a cabeça, mais triste do que quando voltara – então... Ele ainda deve estar com ela... – pensou alto, apesar de sua voz ter saído quase que inaudível.

- Hãaa? – perguntaram seus amigos, já que nenhum deles havia entendido.

- Ah! Nada, nada! – ela levantou a cabeça e balançou as mãos.

_"Kagome-chan... o que aconteceu?"_ – Sango se perguntava em pensamento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais tarde, depois de fazer a fogueira e o jantar, todos já estavam dormindo. Kagome em seu saco de dormir, Sango encostada em uma Kirara transformada, Shippou abraçado a ela e Miroku sentado, encostado numa árvore, a abraçar seu cajado.

Como não conseguia dormir, a colegial saiu silenciosamente de seu lugar e foi para a margem do rio, que era logo ali perto. Sentou no chão e encostou-se numa fina e inclinada árvore, com a perna esquerda flexionada e a direita estirada, ao lado do flúmen. Lá ficou até que ouviu algo que a alarmou.

- Kagome-chan...? – sussurrou a exterminadora, tirando alguns galhos de sua frente para poder ver a amiga.

- Ah... Sango-chan, não me assuste... – a púbere, que havia se posto de cócoras, relaxou e voltou à sua posição inicial.

- Kagome-chan... Eu sei que você não está bem. Vamos, diga o que aconteceu. – pediu à amiga, apreensiva.

- Eu vi Inu-Yasha com kikyou hoje. – falou secamente. Não queria mais chorar. – Não só com ela, abraçado a ela.

Sango soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e entendeu instantaneamente o porquê dela estar daquele jeito.

A exterminadora sentou-se no típico estilo japonês (em cima das pernas), na frente de Kagome, para que conversassem melhor.

- Eu... Sinto muito, Ka—

- E, depois, eu me encontrei com Sesshoumaru – falou exatamente como antes, só que com um brilho diferente no olhar.

- COM QUEM!?!??!?!

- SHHHIU!! – Kagome arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca da outra garota.

- C-como assim, 'com Sesshoumaru'? – Sussurrou alto depois que retirara a mão da amiga de sua boca.

- Ora, porque a surpresa? – perguntou de volta.

- Sesshoumaru, o irmão –

- Meio-irmão – corrigiu-a

- Tá, que seja. O meio-irmão de Inu-Yasha, que odeia humanos!? – alertou-a Sango, fazendo o sinal de "tá ligada?".

- Mas ele foi tão doce...

-... O que ele fez...? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Ele me ouviu quando eu apareci do nada, chorando. E depois não questionou nada e me deixou chorar... Sem dar opinião ou objeção.

- Típico dele. – falou Sango, cética (¬¬). – Vocês se tocaram? – perguntou inocentemente, alguns segundos depois, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Kagome enrubesceu.

- N-nos tocamos?! – perguntou ela, com as mãos no rosto, tentando esconder seu rosto vermelho-quase-roxo.

Sua amiga arregalou os olhos.

- Na-não é isso! – falou ela mais rubra que a outra garota – E-eu só perguntei s-se vocês se abraçaram ou c-coisa do tipo... – completou com a voz trêmula.

- AH!... Não... Ele ficou à, no mínimo, 7 metros de distância de mim.

Só se via Sango capotando.

- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE ELE FOI DOCE?!?!?

- SHIIIU! – Kagome tapou novamente a boca da exterminadora.

- Gomen... – sussurrou – mas... Você se sentiu melhor?

- Se ele não tivesse me ouvido, acho que estaria bem pior... – aí então veio uma idéia. – Acho... Acho que vou levar um almoço para ele amanhã, como agradecimento.

- Heimmm!?!?! Você é louca?! Ele te mata!!! – Sango sacudiu os ombros de Kagome.

A mesma desviou o olhar para a floresta.

- Não importa... Só quero agradecer. – lágrimas começaram a escorrer. – Só... Não quero... Lembrar... – pondo as mãos no rosto, e recolhendo as pernas (colocando-as ambas ao lado esquerdo do corpo), ela voltou a chorar (viu só como aquele par de orelhas fofas fazem mal a uma pessoa? Uu).

Mais do que rápido Sango abraçou a amiga e consolou-a o resto da noite.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tanto a colegial quanto a exterminadora acordaram um pouco mais tarde que o normal no outro dia.

Miroku não quis incomodá-las durante o sono, e teve que praticamente lutar contra Inu-Yasha para ele fazer o mesmo. O monge acordara no meio da noite e ouvira um pedaço da conversa, onde Kagome iria agradecer a alguém e que não queria lembrar... Logo depois ela começara a chorar, então presumiu que ela estivesse chorando por causa de Inu-Yasha. Já Sango, passou a noite toda a consolando, merecia descansar também.

O hanyou não sabia por que Kagome estava meio que dando um gelo nele, mas deixou quieto. Sabia que quando ela ficava assim, era melhor nem chegar perto.

Já a colegial, no que acordou, foi arrumar a bolsa para o almoço de agradecimento que pretendia fazer.

Inu-Yasha, impaciente, não esperou ninguém e foi sozinho procurar Naraku. Já estava tudo pronto para Miroku e Sango irem.

- Tome cuidado, Kagome-chan... – elas se abraçaram e cada uma foi para um lado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Certeiro. Sesshoumaru estava lá, naquele mesmo lugar.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, pois ele ainda era o meio-irmão do mal que detestava humanos. Mas, passando por cima do receio, direcionou-se a ele, que já a observava de longe.

- Boa Tarde! – ela se sentou e tirou uma toalha de piquenique (daquela quadriculadas, vermelho, branco e cor de vinho) e forrou o gramado que ficava entre eles, colocando os bentou logo em seguida.

-... O que você está fazendo? – perguntou o óbvio, com usa voz fria de arrepiar os pêlos da nuca (e do resto do corpo xD).

- Eu... vim agradecer por me escutar ontem... – falou olhando para o bentou em seu colo.

- Isso não será necessário. – disse ele, impassível e inatingível, isso a deixou mais hesitante. – Se está com medo, saia logo.

- P-porque não experimenta isso? É... É delicioso! – Ela levantou o rosto numa tentativa frustrada de sorrir.

Sesshoumaru não mexeu um músculo para cumprir o pedido, então, com os hashis, Kagome pegou um pedaço do okonomiyaki (um tipo de pizza japonesa) que comia levantou-se e foi para o lado do Dai-youkai, logo depois se ajoelhando para ficar da altura dele, que estava sentado, e direcionou a comida para aquela boca que parecia ter se fechado mais como um protesto à comida (como uma criança pequena, que foofo ).

Mas, quando o okonomiyaki tocou-lhe os lábios, ele, num movimento rápido, bateu com a mão esquerda nos pauzinhos que voaram longe, sendo seguidos pelo olhar da colegial ao seu lado, depois ele pôs a mão direita no pescoço dela, ficando em pé logo em seguida, tirando-a do chão, esta com uma expressão de quem sabia que isso iria acontecer.

- Ficou achando que só porque chegou chorando aqui, ontem, eu não iria fazer nada hoje? - perguntou ele, com desdém, apertando mais a mão ao pescoço dela - agora é o momento perfeito para tirar tua vida.

Kagome não tinha expressão no olhar, apesar de estar sentindo falta de ar, não deixaria que sua dor a abalasse, e seus olhos estavam vagos, apenas derramando lágrimas.

- Vá... Frente... iria me fazer... favor... - ela soltava as palavras com dificuldade e o ar lhe faltava nos pulmões, apesar de que sua vontade de se livrar era nula. - Mas... sei que você... não... gostaria de me... fazer... favor...certo...? - ele passou um tempo olhando-a, então estreitou os olhos e apertou mais aquela pele tão macia do alvo pescoço da colegial, que apertou mais os olhos, sem dor alguma naquela imensidão de cor castanho-escuro. - P-para viver... do... jeito... que eu... vivendo... prefiro... mo... - seus olhos já estavam perdendo o brilho, seu peito estava parando de procurar o ar tão necessário, juntamente com sua boca que parara de se mover. Sesshoumaru balançou o braço e a jogou no chão.

O Dai-youkai virou-se e foi embora.

_"Foi só para não fazer o que ela queria... não foi...?"_ - ele tentava se justificar mentalmente.

Já Kagome ficou alguns minutos com a mão a alisar o pescoço, tossindo bastante.

- Por... que...? Teria sido mais... fácil...! - ela resmungou enquanto chorava.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Quando chegou, antes do sol se pôr, se deparou com uma Sango aflita.

- Kagome-chan! Você está bem? Ele não te machucou? Por que está com essa cara? – Kagome foi metralhada por perguntas.

- Eu estou bem, Sango-chan... – falou com uma voz ligeiramente rouca.

- E... E que vermelhidão é essa em seu pescoço? – perguntou pensando o pior.

- Ah... Ficou mesmo vermelho? – perguntou de volta, alisando o local mencionado.

- O que aconteceu? – sussurrou a exterminadora à colegial, vendo que Inu-Yasha e os outros se aproximavam.

Kagome não pôde responder, pois chegou um hanyou mal-humorado a falar asneiras.

- Kagome! Onde você foi? Estava quase indo lhe procurar! ... Não que eu estivesse preocupado...

- Fui tomar banho de rio, numa colina, aqui perto. – ela apontou, com o polegar, para trás de si. – Iria me procurar...? Olha, se eu soubesse que você estava me espionando... – começou a fingir uma irritação, o que o deixou com medo.

- E-e-e-eu não sou que nem Miroku! Você devia falar isso pra ele! – corado, ele se virou e foi fazer uma fogueira, um pouco mais afastado dali.

Miroku e Shippou não queriam que Kagome ficasse irritada, então nem chegaram perto.

Mais tarde, à noite, as amigas se encontraram no mesmo lugar da noite anterior.

- Então, Kagome-chan... Como fo—

- Ele... tentou me matar. – falou num tom de voz meio triste e meio seco.

- TENTOU O QUÊ?!?! – gritou Sango, exasperada.

- QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO!?!! – gritou Kagome de volta, com a mão no peito e a respiração acelerada.

- Desculpe... Mas... Por que ele tentou... te matar...? – essa última palavra foi quase um suspiro de tão baixo que Sango a pronunciou.

- Por que ele é Sesshoumaru? – Respondeu com uma pergunta, um pouco cética (¬¬).

- É... Faz sentido... – a exterminadora pôs a mão no queixo e fez uma expressão pensativa. – Mas... Como você escapou...? – perguntou voltando a sua expressão preocupada.

- Não sei... Deve ter sido porque eu disse que queria... – sua voz travou nesse instante.

- N-não... Kagome-chan... Você disse... Isso mesmo...? – Sango acariciou o rosto da amiga.

- Pode deixar... Eu já estou bem. – mentiu a púbere, cobrindo a mão da amiga com a sua, logo em seguida se direcionando a seu saco de dormir.

Acomodando-se, Kagome não conseguiu dormir imediatamente então começou a pensar.

_"Não sei se fico brava por ele ter tentado me matar... E falhado, ou feliz por não ter conseguido"_ – Então teve uma idéia.

- Sango-chan? – levantou-se de meio-corpo para procurar à amiga.

- Hai? – Respondeu Sango, que já estava encostada em Kirara transformada.

- Vamos tomar banho de rio amanhã. – falou com um brilho maligno nos olhos, o qual, infelizmente, não foi notado por Sango.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Kagome-chan, por que me mandou colocar essa coisa apertada por debaixo da roupa? – Sango se referia a um maiô

- Por que é assim que nós vamos mergulhar! – respondeu Kagome, terminando de vestir a camisa e logo depois seguir o curso do rio, para fora da floresta.

- É assim que vocês tomam banho de rio no seu mundo?

- É assim que tomamos banho em público. – falou Kagome, já fora da floresta, um pouco depois, avistando a colina -- e o alvo.

_"Ótimo, ele está ali"_ – pensou Kagome, com um sorriso maligno, esse sim, notado por Sango, que também mirou onde a amiga mirava.

- N-n-n-nós va-vamos n-n-n-os banhar a-ali!? C-com o-o Se-Se-Seeesshoumaru o-olhando?! – perguntou a exterminadora, rubra, quase gritando.

- É que... Eu não queria vir sozinha – ela respondeu com uma carinha inocente.

- Eeeee m-me chama!?!?

- Mas vai ser rápido! – Kagome juntou as mãos em forma de "por favor" tentando fazê-la não desistir.

- S-se não vai demorar...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Quando chegaram lá, viram Sesshoumaru no mesmo lugar de sempre, no meio da colina, só que dessa vez de olhos fechados, como se aproveitasse a leve brisa que passava por seus belos e prateados cabelos.

- E-ele está de olhos fechados, v-vamos embooraaa... – implorou Sango, puxando Kagome pelo braço direito.

- Mas ele vai olhar! – sussurrou – Ele sabe que estamos aqui!

- Porque você inventou isso? – murmurou a exterminadora, retirando rapidamente e sentando a beira do rio, com as pernas já na água.

- Se quer saber mesmo... Nem mesmo eu sei. – essas últimas palavras Kagome apenas moveu os lábios, sem som algum, pois sabia que o youkai ali presente estava a ouvir tudo. – Talvez tenha sido só provocação mesmo... – sorriu maliciosamente, apenas movendo os lábios.

- Não sei o motivo disso... – bufou à amiga, entrando vagarosamente na água, enquanto Kagome tirava a roupa e exibia seu maiô escolar (daqueles azuis que tem em tudo quanto é anime), igual ao que emprestara para a exterminadora.

Como uma criança, Kagome pegou distância e deu o famoso pulo "bomba" no qual uma grande quantidade de água foi espalhada, batendo inclusive em Sango, que revidou com ataques de água (PS: a água bate um pouco acima do peito, nelas).

Ficaram assim por um tempo, até que Kagome sentiu um olhar recair sobre si.

No que olhou para cima, encontrou belos olhos cor de âmbar a olhá-la sem cerimônias. Logo ela desviou o olhar do dele e contou a Sango que ele a observava.

- Ele está olhando na maior cara-de-pau? – a exterminadora apenas moveu os lábios para que ele não ouvisse.

Kagome assentiu e pediu para trocar de lugar com ela, que estava de costas para Sesshoumaru, então continuou:

- Acho que daqui a pouco ele pára... – continuou só a mover os lábios.

Elas trocaram de lugar de novo, mas Kagome continuava incomodada com o olhar dele em si, então para descontrair, ela começou a jogar água na amiga.

- Ah! Isso é golpe baixo! – Falou Sango entre risadas, revidando o ataque.

Nem a própria Kagome sabe como, mas seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Sesshoumaru, que era frio e sensual, tão sensual que Kagome sentiu seu rosto esquentar, mais corado ainda quando os olhos cor de âmbar pairaram sobre seus seios, pois ela estava um pouco inclinada para a esquerda, de meio corpo para fora da água. Foi tudo muito lento, mas também muito rápido.

Ela podia sentir sua respiração acelerar e seu peito disparar, podia inclusive ouvir a respiração calma dele e o ar que ele soltou quando deu um sorriso mais do que malicioso. Seus braços se cruzaram, inutilmente, ao redor dos fartos seios. Seu mundo foi voltando à velocidade normal e ela o viu ir embora, ainda com aquele sorriso que tanto lhe assustou.

- Kagome-chan! – a colegial acordou do transe.

- Sango-chan... – respondeu, meio atordoada, com a mão esquerda na cabeça

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada... Vamos embora... – falou num fio de voz, olhando uma última vez para o local onde o Dai-youkai se encontrara momentos antes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Depois daquele dia, Kagome não quis mais voltar lá, com receio do que poderia acontecer...

Todos os dias Inu-Yasha saía em busca de Naraku e só voltava a noite, para comer. Kagome quase sempre podia jurar que, algumas vezes, sentira cheiro de barro vindo dele.

Dois, três, cinco, seis dias se passaram depois do acontecimento do rio, até que no sétimo dia, a colegial resolveu levar outro almoço para lá (por quê? Pergunta a ela ..).

Sabia que poderia ser um fracasso, mas sentia que ele não iria fazer nada de _mal_ com ela... Seu inconsciente lhe dizia isso.

Kagome saiu sem falar com Sango e se dirigiu para a colina. Não demorou muito para que o visse. _"Ele nunca deve sair dali --"_ – pensou, cética.

Estava sentado virado para a floresta (normalmente ele ficava de lado para ela), e olhava Kagome desde que a vira, saindo da mata.

Ela se sentia meio desconfortável por causa do olhar dele, mas permaneceu sustentando o seu: no chão.

Quando chegou lá, sentou-se um pouco a frente dele e estendeu a mesma toalha do começo da história entre eles. Depois pôs os bentou e uma garrafa térmica com chá dentro, tudo retirado de sua enorme bolsa.

- Isso novamente? Por que razão? – perguntou a ela.

- Já que... o anterior foi um fracasso... Eu resolvi trazer outro... – respondeu sem mirá-lo, separando os hashis e comendo um ovo frito especial que havia feito.

- E o que lhe faz pensar que nesse ocorrerá tudo bem? – perguntou novamente, com sua voz sensualmente sensual (ui).

Kagome sentiu todos os pêlos de seu corpo subirem – tanto com a pergunta quanto com o tom de voz somado com o olhar que lhe lançara.

- Não sei... Mas resolvi trazer... – respondeu ela finalmente o olhando nos olhos, ainda com os hashis na boca.

Então Kagome olhos para os outros pauzinhos que havia deixado do lado do outro bentou e os pegou.

Separou um pedaço do ovo frito especial que comia com os hashis e foi para o lado dele.

- Por favor, experimente isso, é ótimo! – ela já estava de cócoras ao lado dele, direcionando a comida para aquela boca que se contraíra lindamente.

Desta vez, ele nem esperou que o alimento tocasse seus lábios, bateu diretamente nos hashis que voaram despedaçados, acompanhados, novamente, pelo olhar de Kagome.

_"Assim meu estoque de hashis vai emb--"_ – o pensamento cético de Kagome foi interrompido por um puxão.

Seu braço esquerdo havia sido puxado, e com a força, seu braço direito foi subindo enquanto seu corpo descia, logo que se tocou, estava deitada entre as pernas cruzadas de Sesshoumaru, com o braço em sua nuca. Não teve nem o mínimo tempo para raciocinar, pois ele já a havia beijado, havia invadido sua boca com tamanha sensualidade enquanto acariciava suas costas.

Kagome nem protestou. O quente que vinha dele e que entrava em seu corpo a amoleceu e ela correspondeu ao ósculo. Sua mão direita acariciava e apertava com força (sem efeito algum) a nuca do Dai-youkai enquanto a esquerda passava por debaixo do fluffy e passeava pelas costas do mesmo.

Sesshoumaru foi descendo sua boca pelo pescoço de Kagome. Passou ali e ficou dando pequenos de beijos à mordidas. Ele a deitou na grama e ficou por cima dela, apoiando seu peso nos joelhos.

Enquanto fazia a seqüência de carícias no pescoço da colegial, ele desceu o braço esquerdo dela para o chão e levantou a mão direita da mesma para cima da cabeça. Kagome estava paralisada pelo prazer que ele lhe proporcionava e não sabia como reagir, então se deixava manipular. Levantou seu braço esquerdo para apóiá-lo em sua própria barriga, quando notou que ele começara a abaixar o lado esquerdo de eu uniforme, deixando seu ombro à mostra.

O Dai-youkai desceu os beijos do pescoço para o colo e subiu novamente para a boca. Este beijo foi tão quente quanto o primeiro, só que Kagome não mexeu os braços, só correspondeu e fechou os olhos, seu corpo fazendo um movimento sensual e involuntário abaixo de Sesshoumaru.

Quando o beijo acabou, Kagome não sentiu mais nada. Resolveu abrir os olhos e se deparou com uma boca sorrindo mais do que malicioso.

Ela ainda estava meio atordoada por causa de tudo aquilo, fora muito rápido. Logo depois o viu se levantando, passar a mão para pôr o cabelo para detrás da orelha e seguir para onde sempre ia.

Kagome passou mais algum tempo na mesma posição que ele a deixara: com o braço direito levantado, braço esquerdo apoiado na barriga e uniforme meio abaixado. Ainda estava recuperando o fôlego e tentando encaixar tudo o que acabara de acontecer.

Mais alguns minutos e ela se tocou da situação em que estava, além que sentia as parte acariciadas um pouco quentes, deviam estar avermelhadas. E não havia avisado a ninguém que sairia.

Rapidamente ela se levantou e ajeitou o uniforme, passou a mão pelos cabelos, para não assanharem, arrumou as coisas e voltou para a floresta.

_"Não posso contar isso para ninguém! Nem mesmo para Sango-chan...! Não! Muito menos para ela...! Finja que nada aconteceu, finja que nada aconteceu... Finja que..."_ – ela ficou repetindo isso mentalmente, a fim de acalmar-se.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- KA-GO-ME-CHAAAAN!!! – gritou a conhecida voz de Sango ao avistá-la. Ela estava com o rosto vermelho, braços colados ao corpo e as mãos cerradas, em um ângulo de 90º para com o braço.

- O-oi... Sango-chan... – falou uma formiguinha chamada Kagome.

- Para.onde.você.foi? – perguntou com uma superioridade maternal, cruzando os braços e batendo impacientemente o pé esquerdo no chão.

- S-Sango-s-san...? – arriscou Kagome

- Estou.esperando.a.resposta. – falou empinando o queixo.

- E-eu... eu... voltei lá na colina... – falou se encolhendo aos poucos.

- VOLTOU ONDE!? – gritou uma Sango histérica.

Kagome caiu no chão, tamanho o susto.

- Se você quer me matar, tudo beeem, eu deixo... – ironizou Kagome, passando a mão direita na cabeça (ela estava sentada com os joelhos juntos e pernas separadas).

- Não.desvie.o.assunto. – voltou Sango, recomposta, acocorada na frente da amiga.

- Calma... Calma... – ela fez o sinal de "calma, calma" com as mãos. – Ele... não estava lá... – mentiu, desviando o olhar pra o chão ao seu lado esquerdo.

- E.o.que.você.foi.fazer.lá?

- Se eu disser "tomar banho de rio" você iria acreditar?

-... ¬¬

- Tá... Eu... ia almoçar...

- PRA TE MATAR!! – Sango começou a sacudi-la pelos ombros.

- Desculpa... – disse tristemente, abraçando a amiga exterminadora.

Sango também a abraçou e ambas se acalmaram.

- Ouvi uma gritaria, o que aconteceu, Sango? – chegou Miroku por trás de uma árvore. – Ah, Kagome-sama! Estávamos a sua procura!

- É... cheguei, hehe... – ela sorriu meio sem graça.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No outro dia, todos acordaram com o barulho de árvore sendo arrancada do chão. Em seguida sentiram a presença maligna que tanto procuravam.

- É NARAKU!!!! – Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo, e, mais do que rápido, Kagome arrumou suas coisas e subiu em Inu-Yasha para irem aonde sentiam tal presença: fora da floresta, seguindo o curso do rio.

Sango, Miroku e Shippou subiram em Kirara e foram logo atrás.

Naraku estava em sua forma original (aquela cheia de youkais) e usava seus milhares de tentáculos para atacar quem chegasse.

Kikyou também estava lá, fora uma armadilha dela para encontrá-lo. Ela estava na diagonal esquerda por trás do vilão. Miroku desceu no lado oposto ao da sacerdotisa morto-viva: Na diagonal direita à frente o odiado inimigo.

Sango lançou o Hiraikotsu para defender o monge de alguns tentáculos que tentaram pegá-lo.

- NARAAAKU!! – trovejou Inu-Yasha, depois de deixar Kagome um pouco distante do inimigo, logo lançando o Kaze no Kizu.

As duas mikos atiravam alternadamente no hanyou do mau. Cada flecha parecia uma bomba de poder espiritual em sua barreira.

Então Naraku começou a jogar: atacava alternadamente de Kagome para Kikyou, ambas distantes uma da outra, deixando Inu-Yasha cada vez mais confuso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Essa luta transcorreu pela manhã até metade da tarde, quando Inu-Yasha e Sango combinaram um ataque: Ele lançou a Kongousouha que finalmente quebrou a barreira, e ela lançou seu Hiraikotsu, que despedaçou seus tentáculos, não permitindo que eles se regenerassem (Poder revelado no capítulo 498 do mangá).

Minutos depois, uma rajada meio sem forma atravessou o campo de batalha e acertou em cheio o meio-youkai gigante. Era o poder da Bakusaiga (Espada que sai do corpo de Sesshoumaru no capítulo 518 do mangá) de Sesshoumaru.

- D-desgraçados... – amaldiçôo-os por entre os dentes, Naraku.

- KIKYOU! VAMOS ATIRAR JUNTAS! – gritou Kagome, que estava na diagonal esquerda na frente do inimigo.

A morto-viva assentiu com a cabeça e apontou uma flecha.

- ICHI... – começou Kagome, também apontando uma flecha, Inu-Yasha lançou outro Kongousouha – NI... – Ela puxou mais o fio do arco. Sango lançou seu Hiraikotsu novamente e Sesshoumaru flexionou o braço para soltar o ataque da espada. – SAN!! – as duas soltaram cada uma sua flecha bem no peito do inimigo, e, no mesmo segundo, o Dai-youkai lançou o poder da Bakusaiga.

Com tantos ataques seguidos e combinados, o asqueroso corpo de Naraku não agüentou o impacto e implodiu para depois explodir.

Inu-Yasha estava ao lado de kikyou nessa hora, então entrou na sua frente a protegeu dos pedaços pontudos do corpo o vilão. Kagome estava sozinha, então protegeu sua cabeça com os braços cruzados a sua frente, arco e uma flecha nas mãos.

Foi tudo muito rápido.

- KAGOMEEE!!! – Shippou foi o primeiro a gritar (ele estava onde, mesmo?)

A colegial viu tudo andar devagar. Ainda estava com os braços a frente do rosto quando sentiu uma pontada entre os seios. Inspirou o ar com dificuldade quando viu que um pedaço pontudo de um dos tentáculos de Naraku havia se fincado em seu peito. Seus braços foram descendo vagarosamente e ela pôde ver a expressão de desespero de seus amigos. Inu-Yasha ao longe gritava algo que não conseguia ouvir. Tudo ficara surdo, só ouvia o som do próprio respirar. Shippou também estava gritando algo, enquanto estava no ar, provavelmente havia pulado de algum lugar. Sua respiração começava a falhar, e sua visão embaçava. Todos andavam lento demais, e, quando virou a cabeça para a direita, viu Sango e Miroku com a mesma expressão, ambos em cima de Kirara, chegando perto, mas também muito lentos. Quando o viu. Ele vinha mais rápido que todos. Suas pernas falharam e seu corpo caía, mas ele não deixou que tocasse no chão, pois tinha chegado tão rápido que conseguiu segurá-la a tempo. O pedaço fincado virara pó, assim como o resto do corpo de Naraku, mas agora seu peito sangrava aos montes.

Sesshoumaru a apoiou no lado direito de seu corpo, onde ela pôde sentir o fluffy dele. Então não sentiu mais a resistência do chão. Sua audição começava a voltar, e ouvia alguém a chamando ao longe. Quando tentou olhar, viu todos ao redor de Inu-Yasha, que estava com um joelho no chão e o outro flexionado, com várias manchas cor de vinho espalhadas pelo corpo, ela presumiu que aquilo seriam ferimentos adquiridos durante a luta.

Foi sua última visão antes de seu corpo adormecer e sua consciência voar.

_To be continued..._

**WOW...!**

**Quanto tempo heim?xDDD**

**Essa história eh uma das mais perfeitosas que eu já fiz em toda minha vida #morre# e vai ter hentai, hentai, hentaaaai MUHAHAHAH**

**Agora...**

**Eu nom garanto nada quanto ao tempo que vou levar pra postar o próximo capítulo... mas eu queria muuuuuuuuuuuito postar essa historia, pq ta na minha cabeça há uns dois anos, ai agora estatelou **

**Espero ke vcs comentem e façam uma criança feliz **

**Kissus da Yuki o/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor ou Simplesmente Luxúria?**

_Eis o desafio de Higurashi Kagome e Sesshoumaru_

Sentia o sol matinal bater em seu rosto. Seu corpo estava um pouco mole. Estava deitada na grama com a perna direita um pouco flexionada e a esquerda estirada. Já o braço direito estava apoiado na barriga, mas logo ela o colocou acima dos olhos, a fim de amenizar a luz que neles batia. Sua mão esquerda, anteriormente com os dedos entrelaçados aos da direita, agora estava estirada ao lado do corpo.

Quando uma brisa tocou-lhe o corpo, sentiu seus pêlos arrepiarem. Estava sem camisa e sentia algo como uma faixa a cobrir-lhe os seios até um pouco acima do umbigo. Sentiu sua saia agitar-se com a força que o vento ganhava e se tocou que estava no meio de um campo.

Seu corpo pesava um pouco, mas conseguiu sentar-se, com a mão na cabeça, que doía. Quando olhou para si mesma, estava realmente só de saia e com faixas no peito, que passavam por cima do ombro para poder fixar.

Num movimento impensado, tentou cobrir seus seios com os braços. Olhando em volta, viu que estava na colina... _Naquela_ colina.

Estava mais ou menos na metade desta, e, no topo, viu a árvore, e não só ela. Sesshoumaru estava sentado logo abaixo, com se aproveitasse à sombra e a leve brisa, enquanto olhava para a floresta.

_"O que será que aconteceu...? Só me lembro de termos derrotado Naraku... Depois uma forte dor... aqui..."_ – Ela pôs a mão na faixa acima dos seios – _"Daí... tudo ficou escuro... e... não consigo lembrar de mais nada..."_ – como se tivesse esquecido da existência de Sesshoumaru ali, Kagome olhou em volta, e, no lado oposto à floresta, ao longe, ela via uma vila. – _"Nunca havia reparado naquele vilarejo..."_ – quase que instantaneamente Kagome lembrou da situação em que estava – E-ei! – ela gritou para o Dai-youkai, apertando os braços cruzados contra os fartos seios – F-foi você qu-quem fez este curativo? – perguntou, corando nas bochechas.

Sesshoumaru, que havia olhado para a colegial quando esta o chamou, calmamente voltou a olhar a floresta quando ouviu sua pergunta e Kagome JUROU ter visto aquele belo rosto corar.

- R-responda...! – ordenou ela a ele, e quando tentou levantar-se para ir a seu encontro, sentiu seu ferimento, e se ajoelhou com as mãos no local.

O reflexo de Sesshoumaru foi levantar-se, mas sentiu o cheiro daquela que cuidava da colegial, então, voltou ao seu lugar.

Era uma garota alva, de bochechas rosadas, que usava um kimono do mesmo desenho do kimono de Sango, só que o seu era marrom-claro com alguns detalhes, e sua saia era azul escuro.

Seus cabelos eram fartos e curtos, sua franja era picotada e era dona de belos e cristalinos olhos azuis, possuía um semblante aflito em seu rosto.

- Finalmente te encontrei! – gritou ela ao longe, acenando com o braço acima da cabeça.

A garota chegou perto de Kagome se pôs de cócoras.

- Não sei como você conseguiu sair sem deixar rastros! Vamos voltar, porque assim você não se recupera nunca! – falou animadamente (com um quê de preocupação) a púbere, pegando o braço de Kagome e apoiando-a em seus ombros.

A colegial não entendia mais nada! Quem era aquela que conversava tão animadamente consigo?

Mesmo com essas dúvidas, se deixou levar, e, quando notou, já estava na entrada da vila (que era consideravelmente longe da colina). As pessoas da entrada a olhavam com surpresa e cochichavam entre si. Afinal, uma garota com uma vestimenta dessas, mais curta de que a de uma prostituta, e que ainda anda com youkais? Era absurdo demais!

- Ah! É melhor você vestir isso... – disse-lhe a garota, retirando a parte de cima de seu kimono, deixando à mostra seu haneri, e entregando-o a Kagome.

A colegial estava meio atordoada, e sentiu a garota a vestindo com o kimono (só cobrindo a parte da frente, então Kagome segurou os dois lados, para não exibir seu corpo).

-Ah... Você não deve saber quem sou, afinal, ficou desacordada esses dias... Prazer em conhecê-la, sou Misato! – ela deu um sorriso sincero, que foi retribuído.

- Eu sou Kagome.

- Bem, Kagome, vou levá-la à casa da miko-sama daqui da vila, ela que lhe aceitou aqui, e é ela quem vai decidir sua partida. – disse Misato, segurando a mão direita da colegial.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A casa da velha senhora era parecida com a de Kaede, só que era um pouco mais espaçosa.

A mulher era mais velha que a miko de seu vilarejo e seus cabelos eram um pouco mais curtos. Seu rosto e mãos eram cobertos por cicatrizes, evidências de que youkais invadem freqüentemente aquela vila...

- Olá... – a velha esperou o nome, convidando-as a sentar.

- Er... Kagome...! – disse Misato, ao lado da colegial.

-... Kagome. – concluiu a velha, agradecendo à jovem. – Bem... Você sabe como veio parar aqui?

- Na verdade... Era isso que eu estava me perguntando... – respondeu Kagome, depois de tomar um gole da sopa que lhe foi oferecida.

- Você... Anda com youkais, não é? – a idosa foi logo ao ponto.

-... Se você está falando de –

- _Não é?_ – perguntou mais uma vez, só que desta, mais secamente.

Kagome hesitou um pouco, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, ando...

Todos no recinto ficaram espantados (havia dois aldeões, Misato e a velha dentro da casa, além de Kagome.).

- Saiba que pessoas que youkais, ou até pessoas simpatizantes deles, não são bem-vindas nesta vila, Kagome. – o olhar penetrante e decidido da velha a deixou com um sentimento estranho dentro de si.

- Tudo bem, então, eu vou me retirar... – a púbere colocou o recipiente vazio no chão e foi se levantando, mas foi impedida por um "Espere!" dos ali presentes. Então voltou a se sentar.

- Por favor... Fique... Aquele youkai que estava com você há três dias atrás disse que destruiria nossa vila se nós não cuidássemos bem de você. – informou-lhe a miko, com um tom estranho na voz.

Um misto de sentimentos veio ao coração de Kagome. Ela ficou triste pelos moradores do vilarejo, por terem sido ameaçados. Ficou com raiva de Sesshoumaru por ter feito isso com eles, mas o sentimento maior foi uma singela alegria que brotava timidamente em seu coração, feliz por ele ter se preocupado tanto com ela a ponto de fazer uma barbaridade dessas.

- Não precisam se preocupar, eu falarei com ele... Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade... Então, já vou indo... – novamente ela foi impedida, só que dessa vez pelas mãos de Misato.

- Obrigada por ser tão compreensiva conosco... – começou a velha, que já havia se posto de pé, e estava com algo nas mãos, nas costas. – Por favor, aceite esta roupa... Aquele seu kimono estranho não presta mais... – ela ofereceu roupas de miko (iguais às de kikyou).

- Ah... Eu lhes agradeço – Kagome fez uma reverência e foi, junto com Misato, para outra casa, para poder se trocar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ainda sentia-se um pouco mole, mas continuou a caminhar firmemente até a colina, onde esperaria encontrar Sesshoumaru. Iria falar poucas e boas para ele.

Não deu outra. Ele estava lá, ao lado da árvore, fitando o céu acima da floresta. Estava com os braços cruzados dentro das mangas do kimono, e parecia nem ter notado a presença dela.

- E-ei! – ela chegou ao lado dele e o olhou de maneira irritada, mas ainda um pouco hesitante, afinal, ele não era Inu-Yasha, com quem poderia tirar satisfações sem medo.

Ele a olhou com seu jeito usual. Ela engoliu seco.

- P-por que fez aquilo? – perguntou, tentando criar coragem, a resposta dele foi um olhar como se dissesse "aquilo...?" – Digo... Por que ameaçou destruir aquela vila? Os aldeões não te fizeram nada!

- Não ameacei vila alguma. Apenas disse que cuidassem de você, pois eu voltaria. – Sesshoumaru lhe falou finalmente.

- C-como não...? Os aldeões... Eles... eles... – Kagome apertou a mão direita contra o peito e desviou o olhar para o chão – _"Era por isso que agiam de forma estranha comigo... Eles odeiam quem anda com youkai e quiseram se livrar de mim o mais rápido possível, então, inventaram àquela história..."_ – ela suspirou triste. – _"Mas afinal, porque Sesshoumaru quer me ver curada?"_ – Quando Kagome levantou a cabeça para fazer essa pergunta, lembrou-se de que tinha que voltar para o vilarejo de Kaede.

A colegial virou de costas para Sesshoumaru e olhou o horizonte à sua frente.

- Será que a casa de vovó Kaede é muito longe...? – balbuciou, pensando alto. _"Mesmo se fosse perto... Nestas condições, eu morreria no caminho..."_.

Kagome sentiu um movimento atrás de si, e, quando virou, não o viu mais. Ele já estava lá embaixo, de frente para o rio.

_"Será minha única chance de sobrevivência ficar com Sesshoumaru até que Inu-Yasha me encontre"_ – mal sabia ela, que havia sido Sesshoumaru quem a 'seqüestrara'.

- E-espere! – ela correu desceu a pequena massa de pedra até ele, e quando ao seu lado ficou, sentiu uma mão forte ao redor de sua cintura e junto a ela, um quente que vinha daquele toque para todo o seu corpo, logo em seguida, um puxão. Fora tudo muito rápido. Quando se dera por si, estavam do outro lado do rio, ele ainda a segurar sua cintura.

Ela pôs as mãos nas bochechas para disfarçar o vermelho e deu alguns passos para frente, distanciando-se dele.

Sesshoumaru apenas seguiu em frente, para onde podia sentir um cheiro muito forte.

Kagome não pôde fazer nada além de segui-lo, com uma pequena distância, claro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Nooossa! Que lindo!! – Exclamou Kagome ao ver o enorme campo de flores à sua frente. Havia todo tipo de flor imaginável ali. Desde margaridas até grandes cerejeiras centenárias, com algumas flores ainda para desabrochar.

A colegial não pensou duas vezes em correr e sair girando pelas flores (ah, é meu sonho fazer isso num campo beeem grande #), algumas borboletas que estavam nas flores se dispersaram, formando um quadro perfeito. Parecia tudo pintado pelo mais belo pincel e mais vivas tintas, e ele estava a ver tudo.

As borboletas eram azuis e em suas azas havia uma esfera preta dentro de uma branca maior, o que lembrava um olho em cada asa. No meio de todas aquelas borboletas, uma acabou pousando bem no nariz de Kagome, e abrindo as asas. Elas agora pareciam ser os olhos da colegial, o que era, no mínimo, estranho.

- Pff... - Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Sesshoumaru sentiu uma profunda vontade de gargalhar, mas conteve o riso, e para disfarçar o sorriso que dera, pôs a mão em cima da boca. Kagome não teve tempo de ver a cena, pois só depois de algum tempo a borboleta finalmente seguiu suas companheiras. (ta, essa cena foi meio nada a ver, mas eu sempre quis botar isso ;D)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais tarde, Kagome adentrou novamente na floresta à procura de ervas medicinais para seu ferimento, que a incomodava bastante.

E assim foram se passando os dias. Quando era claro, Kagome passava seguindo Sesshoumaru, às vezes parando para pegar algumas ervas e recoloca-las em sua ferida. As noites eram terríveis. Tinha febre e alucinações. Sonhava sempre com Inu-Yasha lhe dando as costas e indo para a escuridão com kikyou. E sempre dormia ou na grama, ou encostada numa árvore, sentia-se, assim, mais incomodada ainda, afinal não tinha mais seu saco de dormir, muito menos sua bolsa.

Mas, uma semana depois, seu ferimento cicatrizou e a agonia passou. Estava de tarde e Kagome havia acabado de comer alguns frutos que colhera de algumas árvores anteriormente. Ela estava sentada na beira de um rio, e quando se tocou viu que estava no mesmo lugar de antes, na colina. Seguira Sesshoumaru todo esse tempo e agora estava de volta aonde tudo começou (tudo...?). Ele estava em pé lá em cima, abaixo da árvore, olhando o horizonte (do lado contrário de onde Kagome estava).

Ela olhou para trás e viu o longo caminho que tinha de seguir para chegar até onde estava Inu-Yasha. Agora que pensara nele, por que o hanyou ainda não havia aparecido? Já se passara uma semana e Kagome nem viu a cor do meio-youkai.

- Será que ele está mesmo me procurando...? – perguntou para seu próprio reflexo, depois que virou o rosto para o rio. Pegou um pouco da límpida água e lavou o rosto. A frialdade da água afastou os maus pensamentos.

Anoitecera. Kagome se encontrava no mesmo lugar, só agora de pé, pensando em tudo o que podia vir-lhe à cabeça. Sentiu um vento estranho e um calor vindo de trás.

Mãos másculas apareceram por debaixo de seus braços em direção a seus seios, por cima da roupa, em seguida apertando-os com gosto, como se quisesse o fazer a muito tempo. A colegial sentiu uma respiração quente em seu pescoço, em seguida de uma sensação molhada. Agora ele fazia pequenas carícias em seu colo, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam agora seus mamilos, apertando-os com os dedos médio e polegar de cada mão.

- Ahm...! – Gemidos saiam involuntariamente de sua boca, e ela agora via o Dai-youkai, sem o fluffy e a armadura, somente de kimono (finjamos que o fluffy é uma parte da roupa dele, ou seja, retirável).

Sesshoumaru a virara de frente e a levara para a parede onde anteriormente ela havia chorado. Agora ele tinha acesso a todo corpo da jovem, já que estava a segurar seus braços ao lado do corpo (em um ângulo de 90º graus). Então finalmente direcionou-se para a boca: beijou-a como se fosse seu último beijo, tamanha voracidade deixou-a sem fôlego, ver aquele pequeno corpo mover-se rapidamente em busca do precioso ar o estimulava a continuar.

Logo ele já estava a percorrer o corpo dela com suas mãos, soltando as dela, permitindo-a a fazer o que bem quisesse, e acredite que o que ela menos queria naquele momento era sair. Sentia os toques cada vez mais fortes dele por todo o seu corpo e resolveu fazer o mesmo: adentrou suas mãos no kimono dele e começou a percorrê-las por aquele delicioso dorso musculoso enquanto enlouquecia com as carícias dele por todo seu corpo.

Nem mesmo ela sabe como, mas suas mãos pararam em cima do laço da calça dele, que sentiu o movimento inesperado da garota e fez o mesmo, só que o seu fora mais rápido e desatou o laço com facilidade, em seguida segurou novamente as mãos dela na parede para poder contemplar a bela visão que lhe foi atribuída: com as calças caídas, o kimono de Kagome também se desprendeu e abriu, mostrando a divisão de seus grandes seios, onde havia uma cicatriz de pelo menos cinco centímetros, juntamente com suas belas curvas.

A colegial estava um pouco corada e agora que pararam de se tocar tão intimamente ela viu em que situação estava, porém seu corpo não a obedecia e quando o viu começar a desatar o laço sem desviar de seus olhos, prendeu a respiração e deu um suspiro de prazer quando ele revelou seu membro ereto, o tamanho surpreendeu Kagome, que não estava acostumada a esse tipo de beleza.

Quando ele se aproximou para o beijo, ela "o" sentiu em seu ventre, seu coração bateu desesperadamente. Seu beijo não foi dos mais passivos, e novamente suas mãos estavam a percorrer o belo corpo da jovem, só que agora acompanhadas de sua boca, que desceu vagarosamente dos lábios, para o colo e deste para o seio direito.

- Ahh...! Ah!! – a colegial quase gritou de prazer quando a boca dele encontrou seu mamilo. Sesshoumaru sugava, fazia hábeis movimentos lingüísticos, e até dava fracas mordidas, o que a deixava enlouquecida. Acabada a tortura, ele direcionou-se para o outro seio, e fez o mesmo. Quando viu que ela já não parava de se movimentar para cima e para baixo, ele a levantou pelas belas coxas e a posicionou para sua entrada.

Kagome cruzou as pernas em volta da máscula cintura do Dai-youkai, o que apenas apressou a penetração, que ocorreu sem demoras, pois ambos já estavam cegos pelo desejo.

- Ah... Ahm...! – a garota apertou os olhos num breve momento de dor que lhe foi causado, mas com ajuda dos movimentos ritmados de Sesshoumaru, logo ela se foi, empurrada pela grande onda de prazer que corria por todo o seu corpo. Sem soltá-la, o Dai-youkai a beijava com desejo e sem parar com os movimentos, desceu seus lábios para o pescoço dela e, com o afiado canino, fez um pequeno corte neste, que começara a sangrar.

- Amg... mf...! - Sem conseguir manter suas mãos quietas, elas foram novamente ao encontro das costas daquele que a proporcionava tanto prazer. Fincava suas unhas naquela pele rija, o que não parecia ter efeito, mas mesmo que proporcionasse algum, ela apenas queria ter onde expressar a tamanha satisfação que transbordava.

Sesshoumaru passava a língua sobre o corte, sentindo gosto do líquido que escorria. Continuava com isso e subia ao encontro do beijo tão esperado, este que vinha com o metálico gosto do sangue, o que parecia deixá-los cada vez mais motivados, e seus movimentos aceleravam aos poucos.

Ele encostou a cabeça na parede ao lado dela. Cabeça a cabeça, ela podia ouvir os baixos e prazerosos de se escutar, gemidos que ele dava por entre os dentes junto a suas respirações cadenciadas.

Seus gemidos tornavam-se cada vez mais alto enquanto a satisfação aumentava, juntamente com a velocidade dos movimentos, eles se beijaram e deram um grito abafado de prazer quando juntos chegaram ao clímax, e, banhados um no suor do outro, foram escorregando até acomodarem-se na grama e ali mesmo fechar os olhos e curtir o momento.

Kagome aninhou-se ao peito de Sesshoumaru depois de ter coberto o corpo com a parte de cima de seu kimono, que não havia sido tirada. Já o Dai-youkai levantou sua calça, sem se preocupar com laço e ficou de barriga para cima, esperando o cansaço, já evidente, aumentar para poder ter uma boa (ótima!) noite de sono.

**To be continued...**

**Minna-saaan**

**NÃO ME MATEM, POR FAVOR, EU IMPLOROOO!!1 #corre#**

**;;**

**Primeiro de tudo x-x - Não, eu não demorei esse tempo todinho pra escrever só isso.**

**Segundo - é porque eu travei numa partezinha que fica depois disso (e não consegui sair de jeito nenhum) ai passei tempos e tempos pesquisando com várias pessoas oq eu faria e resolvi cortar aquela parte pra botar no capítulo três e mandar logo o dois, pra acalmar as feras x #se joga do penhasco#**

**Terceiro - ah, sim, a linguagem da história pode ir mudando no decorrer do tempo .. é pq eu me empolgo e faço uma linguagem, ai dps eu pego e me empolgo com outra (o q é o caso agora, pois eu tou fazeno uma outra fic com uma linguagem informal, ai to me acostumando)**

**quarto - num vai dar pra responder as reviews agora nom, entom eu respondo todas lá no cap três, ok? x-x**

**ah, e nem notem se tiver algum erro de portugues, digitação ou concordância... pq eu não revisei. A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi pegar ela lá no outro computador e mandar pra esse aqui pra poder postar x**

**esse cap tá pequeno mesmo, não notem foi por causa do corte x-x**

**hum... eu acho que eu tou esquecendo alguma coisa... mas se eu for parar pra pensar, vai demorar mutio XD**

**Bem, eu esper que gostem do cap (e que não me matem nem mandem e-mail bomba, ou descubram onde eu moro e mandem me espancar... ou algo do tipo) e comentem! lol**

**by: Yuki-Yasha Higurashi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor ou Simplesmente Luxúria?**

_Eis o desafio de Higurashi Kagome e Sesshoumaru_

**-XX Atenção, conteúdo inapropriado para menores, não me culpem se alguma coisa lhes chocar, eu avisei XX-**

Eles transavam todas as noites. Sem falta. Claro, sempre por iniciativa de Sesshoumaru, mas Kagome sequer pensava em reclamar. Ela até se perguntava o porquê de ainda estar viajando com ele e, pasmem, vários motivos vinham-lhe à mente, como: _"Se eu me separar dele, com meu perfeito senso de direção, acabarei indo parar no mar. E, mesmo se seguir o caminho certo, posso morrer nas garras de um youkai qualquer, já que estou sem meu arco e flechas. Além do mais, vai que ele é bonzinho e me guia até o vilarejo da Kaede-obaa-chan."_ A própria Kagome não acreditava nessa última sentença, mas mesmo assim, continuava seguindo-o.

Uma vez ela chegou perto de perguntar o porquê de ele ainda a estar mantendo por perto, mas ela não quis arriscar perder o que a esperava pela noite (ela tentava não pensar em que tipo de garota havia se tornado em apenas três dias após a sua primeira vez).

Pelo que ela pôde perceber, eles estavam seguindo para o norte. Bom, poderia ser para o nordeste ou noroeste, ou até para o leste, oeste... Só tinha certeza que não era para o sul, pois é lá onde fica o vilarejo e o Hone kui no ido e ela não os via em canto nenhum. Perto do anoitecer, com o sol já baixo, Kagome começou a ficar tensa e notou que, no meio da floresta (onde nenhum Sesshoumaru estava à vista, ele havia sumido pouco após a hora do almoço, sabe-se lá para onde e para quê), uma fonte termal reinava. Seus olhos brilharam e ela só faltou saltitar.

- Um onsen! Que saudade...! – Ela agachou-se e sentiu a água com a ponta dos dedos – aaah, eu quero entrar! – exclamou numa voz feliz e, ao se levantar, seu coração quase pula pela boca ao ver Sesshoumaru encostado na parede (uma pedra enorme que convenientemente estava ali como parede), desatacando a armadura.

- Então, vamos. – falou numa voz rouca e esticou o braço para ela aproximar-se, o que fez obedientemente.

Um barulho surdo de armadura desabando no chão foi ouvido, porém ignorado pelos dois que se beijavam fervorosamente. O ''fluffy'' dele escorregou pelo seu braço, junto com a parte de cima de seu kimono ao passo que ele se ocupava em tirar o dela.

Impaciente, ele não esperou para conseguir tirar toda a enorme calça vermelha da jovem miko e entrou na água do onsen, sentando-se com uma Kagome agarrada em seu pescoço, gemendo com o leve toque da água morna.

A roupa dela saiu ficou metade para fora e metade flutuando na água do onsen, mas Kagome só percebeu isso beem mais tarde, pois estava extremamente entretida com o taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se encostado na mesma pedra de outrora, só que dentro d'água, com Kagome agarrada em seu pescoço, meio que flutuando. Ele passou uma mão por suas costas, com a ponta das unhas, fazendo todos os pelinhos dela ficarem em pé, enquanto usava a outra mão para desvencilhar o abraço dela e encontrar sua boca novamente. Kagome nunca conseguia pensar direito enquanto nos braços dele. A maioria era "mais, mais" e ela sucumbia à liderança que ele tomava da situação.

Ele desceu a mão das costas da miko e passou pelo bumbum, em seguida coxa e aproveitou para descer sua boca para o ponto sensível dela, entre o pescoço e a clavícula. Ela adorava quando ele a tocava ali, ou simplesmente respirava. A deixava louca.

Ela sentiu, enquanto flutuava, o membro dele tocar seu quadril. Não pôde evitar de se sentir quente nas suas partes baixas, e o calor não tardou a passar por todo o seu corpo, principalmente os seios, que endureceram e imploraram para ser trabalhados, mas Sesshoumaru ainda estava ocupado com o pescoço de Kagome e, impaciente, usava as duas mãos para abrir as pernas da colegial e colocá-la sentada em cima dele.

Surpresa com o ato, Kagome soltou um gemido baixo, liberando o ar vagarosamente enquanto se ajeitava em cima do bem-dotado taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru olhava para baixo, através da água, para o que Kagome estava prestes a fazer – e estava ofegante, suas mãos nos quadris da moça, prontas para auxiliá-la no movimento vai-e-vem. Kagome mordeu os lábios, respirou fundo (não pensou em nada, só queria continuar com tudo aquilo), olhou-o e levantou seu rosto com as mãos, beijando-o docemente ao mesmo tempo em que abaixava o quadril, permitindo a entrada dele em si. Os dois tiveram seus gemidos abafados por causa do beijo. O de Kagome, fino e sensual, ficava cada vez mais alto e prazeroso, ao passo que o de Sesshoumaru, grosso e extremamente sexy, ficava constante com o movimento que ajudava Kagome a fazer, suas mãos nos quadris dela, subindo e descendo, subindo e descendo...

Kagome quis abaixar-se por completo e tê-lo dentro de si totalmente, mas ainda não era possível. Tanto pela recém-tirada virgindade da moça quanto pelo "dom" que o lorde tinha, então, o máximo que ela podia fazer era subir e descer com a ajuda dele, enquanto franzia a testa em prazer e mordia a boca de seu companheiro. Agarrou-o pelo pescoço e quis grudar-se mais, gemendo em seu ouvido. Ele lambeu a orelha dela em resposta, dando pequenas mordidas e carinhos do rosto, enquanto suas mãos ocupavam-se em acelerar o movimento e aumentar o gemido dos dois.

Kagome enfiou as unhas no coro cabeludo dele (depois de amassar aqueles fios perfeitos, claro) e não segurou mais os gemidos entre os lábios, soltava-os como se eles tivessem vida própria enquanto Sesshoumaru prendia os dele entre os dentes, fazendo Kagome ficar com mais vontade de ouvi-los. O movimento ia ficando cada vez mais rápido e Sesshoumaru sentiu que ia explodir. Iria se soltar dentro dela como em outras vezes, sempre achando que uma vez superou a outra – com certeza essa superou a de ontem.

Ele foi diminuindo o movimento ao perceber que estava chegando em seu limite e Kagome tremeu, contraindo toda sua musculatura em volta de Sesshoumaru, quebrando todo e qualquer controle que ele tivera sobre o gozo.

Eles ficaram parados naquela posição por algum tempo, tentando colocar as memórias e sensações em ordem. Kagome nunca conseguiria esquecer como é ter Sesshoumaru dentro de si, principalmente depois da posição desta noite.

Ainda ofegando, ela tentou se separar dele e olhá-lo nos olhos, mas ele apenas permitiu que ela se separasse o suficiente para mordicar sua bochecha. Ela podia sentir que ele estava ficando animado novamente.

- Se... Sesshoumaru? – perguntou alarmada, ainda com as mãos nos perfeitos e prateados cabelos do taiyoukai.

Ele olhou-a e, antes de beijá-la, deu um meio sorriso muito malvado (que fez Kagome ficar acesa novamente).

- Terá de se acostumar com o ritmo deste Sesshoumaru. Um youkai como eu não ficará satisfeito com o que viemos fazendo. – Kagome o interrompeu com um "ah" mais para gemido que para "ah, tá". Ela ainda ia protestar, dizendo que era apenas humana e que talvez não agüentasse.

Bom, talvez ela tenha dito, ou não. Ela sequer lembra o que aconteceu antes de entrar naquela fonte termal com Sesshoumaru.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Acordou seca e envolvida no fluffy de Sesshoumaru. Não lembrava muito bem como tinha chegado lá, talvez ela mesma tenha o feito. A única coisa que pairava na mente de Kagome era como a noite anterior tinha sido incrível.

Kagome viu Sesshoumaru atacando a armadura não muito longe dali, próximo à uma árvore. Ele viu sua aproximação e pegou o fluffy que ela o entregava.

- Venha.

- Hã? – Kagome levantou a cabeça para encontrar uma mão estendida para ela (a colegial já tinha desistido de dar bom dia a ele, então só fazia a reverência).

- Hoje nós vamos pelo céu. – E puxou a mão estendida para o lado do corpo com o fluffy e levantou vôo, em poucos momentos Kagome perdeu o onsen de vista e já estavam seguindo para uma colina com uma floresta densa e cheia de (que Kagome pôde constatar) ervas medicinais.

Quando pousaram, na "quase" entrada da floresta, Kagome olhou ao redor e reconheceu muitas das ervas que Kaede havia lhe falado.

- Oh, essa erva é ótima para queimaduras – agachou-se perto de uma e tocou-lhe a folha – Aquela é boa para cicatrização, pena que tem um cheiro muito forte. Será que é bom levar um pouco comigo...?

- Não precisa. Ficaremos aqui por algum tempo. – e entrou na floresta, sem esperar pelo "por que?" da miko.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Hã, Sesshoumaru, onde estão o Jaken e a Rin-chan? Faz bastante tempo que não os vejo. – perguntou a colegial no tom mais casual que pôde e não obteve resposta, como previsto, apenas passadas mais na frente e um cabelo lindo e prateado dançando para ela. – Sesshoumaru? – ela pendeu a cabeça para um lado, apertando uma mão na outra com nervosismo. Ele finalmente parou e olhou-a por cima do ombro.

- Estão no meu castelo, seguros. – os olhos frios e penetrantes pareciam não ter o mesmo efeito que tiveram quando se conheceram. Agora, Kagome não podia mais olhar naquela imensidão âmbar e não se perder, além de sentir aquele calor com o qual já estava se acostumando. Ele fixou o olhar, como se dissesse "algo mais? Não tenho intenção de virar novamente."

- Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber desde que começamos com essa viagem silenciosa. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta. – Sim, você vai e eu sigo em silêncio, viagem silenciosa. – Ele fechou os olhos em resposta, como se dissesse "humanos..." – Então? – Kagome cruzou os braços e apoiou o peso do corpo em um pé.

Sesshoumaru virou-se para ela. Havia um motivo pelo qual escolhia ter relações à noite. De dia, muitos humanos desavisados rondam o caminho, o que seria muito ruim, ter de matar um humano no meio de um suposto momento de prazer. E, mesmo no momento que a maioria dos youkais sai à solta, de noite, os coerentes não se aproximarão de seu imenso youki propositalmente exposto. É um horário seguro, mas esse comportamento humano que ela estava mostrando não poderia ser perdoado. Ela iria pagar. Sesshoumaru não aprecia ter seres olhando desse jeito para ele, principalmente humanos, principalmente fêmeas humanas.

Ele aproximou-se dela, que recuou um passo e já estava encurralada em uma árvore. Já a milímetros de distância, ele abaixou a cabeça para o pescoço dela e ficou respirando ali por um tempo. Certo, isso não era bem um meio de fazê-la pagar, mesmo por que ele não admitia, mas gostava do cheiro dessa humana insuportável. Inconscientemente, ele fechou os olhos, mas tivera de abri-los ao ouvir a respiração dela ficar acelerada.

Quando Sesshoumaru se aproximava, tudo era apagado de sua mente: Shikon no Tama, Inu-Yasha, casa, amigos, qualquer coisa. Ela só pensava em Sesshoumaru. E em ter o calor dele dentro de si. Todos esses pensamentos (ou não pensamentos) vieram à tona com um simples respirar no pescoço que ele fizera. Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior e cravou as unhas na casca da árvore, tentando reagir ao impulso de abraçá-lo e pedir por um replay da noite passada. _"Foco, Kagome, ele ta tentando te passar a perna, tenta lembrar do que você estava falando com ele!"_ era o que ela pensava, mas a coitada sequer lembrava da existência da fofa afilhada de seu objeto de desejo. Ela engoliu seco quando sentiu que seu âmago umedecera, por uma simples respiração no pescoço!

- Nós estamos indo para o castelo do Norte. – informou-lhe Sesshoumaru, com sua voz mais baixa, subindo e descendo o nariz pelo pescoço da miko de pernas bambas – Cada lorde de cada extremo deverá levar uma miko humana para apaziguar qualquer desentendimento e você é a minha acompanhante. Mais alguma pergunta? – ele planejava sair de perto dela ao terminar de falar, sabia que ela não ia computar meia palavra do que ele dissera e que ela iria ficar irritada por isso. E que também a frustraria, pois ele estava sentindo o cheiro da excitação dela. O problema foi que Newton acertou – cada ação tem uma reação, e Sesshoumaru reagiu.

Kagome continuou seu massacre à casca da árvore, enquanto virava o rosto para o lado oposto ao de Sesshoumaru, como se não quisesse o carinho (mas parecia que ela estava mostrando o pescoço, pedindo por mais, o que não ajudou o taiyoukai). Sesshoumaru puxou o rosto dela para si e tacou-lhe um beijo exageradamente quente, visto o ângulo em que o sol se encontrava. Ela não resistiu mais e sua mão foi quase como um tapa no rosto dele, agarrando-o com voracidade, abrindo a boca para a língua mais hábil existente fazer o trabalho de deixá-la enlouquecida.

A mão de Kagome percorreu do pescoço ao braço de Sesshoumaru e, de algum jeito, parou debaixo da armadura do braço esquerdo. Ela desatacou algo que estava ali e um estrondo de armadura caindo no chão e sendo amortecida por um fluffy a surpreendeu. Quando abriu os olhos, viu Sesshoumaru dar uma rápida olhada par o chão, em seguida para sua mão e outro sorriso mau apareceu em seus lábios.

- Humanos aprendem rápido – e beijou-a novamente, agora ela quem tinha um sorriso e colava seus corpos, cruzando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Ele pôs dois dedos dentro da boca dela e os introduziu nela, para umedecê-la mais rápido. Seu toque fez com que ela tremesse e apertasse seu cabelo entre as mãos delicadas. Rapidamente o taiyoukai desamarrou o laço do kimono da miko, que caiu inutilmente no chão, deixando somente a parte de cima, da qual ele se livrara assim que conseguiu desvencilhar-se dela.

Tê-lo olhá-la assim, na luz do dia, deixava Kagome extremamente sem graça, mas ele parecia gostar tanto do que via (e o volume na calça dele era uma prova concret-íssma disso) que ela até deixou-se olhar, apertando a casca da árvore atrás de si novamente, sem deixar de morder o lábio e pender a cabeça para um lado, sendo inconscientemente sensual. Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça, aprovando o que via e beijou-a mais uma vez antes de virá-la de costas e tirar seu membro de dentro da calça.

Kagome encostou-se na árvore, com os seios e bochecha roçando na madeira, enquanto se apoiava com as duas mãos.

- Sesshou... maru? – ele ignorou a pergunta, não iria fazer o que ela estava pensando, planejava penetrá-la por trás, uma posição perigosa, pois corre o risco de, na empolgação, o homem escapar. Agora, se ele escapar para o lugar certo, logo abaixo de onde ele estava, fará a colegial ir ás nuvens.

Ele começou a introduzir e Kagome empinou o quadril em resposta, afastando-se um pouco da árvore. Ela gemeu em resposta e apertou os olhos, visto a dificuldade de entrada do bem-dotado naquela posição, mas logo seu gemido preso na garganta virou um suspiro de prazer quando ele conseguiu introduzir e começar o movimento de vai-e-vem, bem devagar.

Kagome agarrou a casca da árvore e cada som que saia de sua boa parecia ter um coraçãozinho no final, de tão prazeroso que estava. Sesshoumaru deixou escapar algumas vezes, roçando na região mais sensível da colegial e introduzindo novamente, deixando-a louca.

Depois de alguns movimentos, assim que começara a acelerar, Sesshoumaru tirou suas mãos dos quadris da moça e arrastou-as para os seios dela, que tanto imploravam por carinho. Com o movimento, ele foi obrigado a entrar mais fundo, o que a fez dar um gemido alto (com coração) em resposta. Ele apertou os seios e os acariciou com a ponta das unhas, fazendo Kagome ficar arrepiada da cabeça aos pés.

Tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo, arrepio, prazer, carinho, palavras pervertidas (sim, ele falava) vai-e-vem, vai-e-vem cada vez mais rápido e cada vez menos vontade de parar, de passar o resto do dia – e da noite em seguida, colados um no outro. Em meio a nenhum pensamento a não ser "Mais, Sesshoumaru, mais, Sesshoumaru" Kagome conseguiu achar consciência para pensar "Depois da minha primeira vez, há pouco tempo, eu me sinto uma total ninfomaníaca, ah, Kami-sama, isso deve ser algum pecado." Mal sabia a pobre xintoísta Kagome do melhor pecado capital.

**To be continued...**

**Eu... SEI. – se esconde atrás de uma pedra e levanta uma bandeira branca – **

**Eu deixei essa fic em hiatus, eu lembro. Me desculpem, people, eu amo vocês, vocês sabem disso, né? – chuva de pedras – TÁ, PAREI.  
Olha, gente, eu tive uma bomba de criatividade e fiz esse capítulo especialmente para vocês, e eu vou avisando, essa fic provavelmente será assim até o final (lembram que tem luxúria no TÍTULO, né? xD)**

**Então... as reviews... eu respondo do próximo cap, ta bom? – acumulando... – desculpa, mesmo, gente, pela demora principalmente. E o pior é que eu não posso prometer nada, pq isso foi uma criatividade momentânea :X mas eu tenho muitas idéias anotadas e esse casal reacendeu um fogo aqui em mim, então esperem boas notícias em breve!**

**Deixem reviews, please? AMO VOCÊS, E DESCULPA, DE NOVO X_X**

**Kissus da Yuki o/**


End file.
